


2AM in the morning

by hyetochae



Series: The Hyejoo to my Gowon [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ex-Lover, F/F, Fluff, Kim Jiho (Oh My Girl) - Freeform, SlightAngst, minor2jin, minorLipSoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyetochae/pseuds/hyetochae
Summary: Chaewon always denies her love for her ex girlfriend, Hyejoo. But deep down inside, is that really what she wants ?
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: The Hyejoo to my Gowon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. 2AM

2 AM  
The ringing phone makes Chaewon frowned, lazily reaches out to the nightstand to get it. She swears she would kill the one who called at this goddamm hour just to disturb her beautiful dream. Tapping on the "re-call" button and waiting for a few second, Chaewon hears a familliar voice on the other side.

"YAH PARK CHAEWON"

"Oh my God, Kim Hyunjin, no need to nag in my pretty face like that."

"Do you know how many time I've called you ? Where on Earth have you been ? And what was that crunchy voice ?"

"Sleeping ? What did you expect me to do at 2AM in the morning ?

"Anyway, there is something more important you need to know."

"Nicki Minaj is going to release a new album ?"

"Not that but... "

"Hyunjin, it's 2AM in the morning. Do you know how long it took me to be embraced by Dreamland ? If you called just to say those dumb things and nag in my face, I'm hanging up."

Chaewon nearly screams at the top of her lungs into her phone. 10 years being friends, never has Chaewon wanted to kill Hyunjin like this moment.

"Don't be mad, my princess. I just want to say that your lovely wolfie, Olivia Hye is fucking drunk and is lying at the back door of a nightclub."

"Huh Hyejoo ? Ignore her, we've been broken up for 2 years now. I'm not involved and who cares ? I'm going back to Dreamland."

"Oh, you sure you are not involved, Chae ? She is not lying here in the cold because she was too drunk and couldn't stand on her own..."

"So what ?"

"See ? You still cared about her."

"And you called just to tease me and my high pitched voice." - Chaewon said in an angry tone which made Hyunjin felt a chill run down her spine and wanted to laughed at the same time.

"You know I can hear your pouty from here. Well so actually, about half an hour ago, Olivia had a fight with a random guy because she mistlooked the girl by his side and thought she was you. Unfortunately, the nightclub's owner was his acquaintance so she got kicked out by the security guards. Lastly, she lied down there and kept mumbling how much she missed you like a lovesick puppy. Hillarious, isn't it ?"

Hyunjin laughs like she is watching some weird ass clowns from the circus. Chaewon tightens the phone in her hand. She really wants to ripped Hyunjin out right now.

"..."

"Chae, are you still there ?"

"Where ?" - Chaewon clears her throat.

"Huh ? Where's where, Chae ?" - Hyunjin answers innocently. Is she clowning her ?

"Where is she... I mean, where are you now ?" 

For God's sake, Chaewon, why were you so impulsive ? Her face must be as red as a tomato because of what she had just asked Hyunjin a minute ago. 

"Haha you admitted that, Princess. Eden club. Now go get your woman back."

"She's not mine." - Chaewon rolls her eyes in annoyance but who knows she is blushing.

"Sure, whatever you said Chae. Quickly, she must be cold without your warmth." Hyunjin giggles, hangs up right after saying that out loud. 

"Yah you dumbass..."

Hyunjin's voice keeps obsess Chaewon. Was it a joke or for real ? Chaewon shivers, remembering when they first became bestfriends. Hyunjin was the one and only who would always tease and put prank on her that made the whole town laughed their asses off. Couldn't believe that she used to have a crush on Hyunjin for 2 fucking years.

Chaewon is confused, since Hyunjin talked the truth about her Hyejoo. Wait, not hers and let's call "Olivia Hye." So going to bars and clubs has become a habit of Olivia but had a fight and got kicked out, then missed Chaewon like a lovesick person. That is just so wrong. Back to when they broke up, Olivia didn't cry a single tear nor feeling sad or guilty. Chaewon has no intention to care where she is at the moment.  
_________________________________________

15 minutes later,

"Sorry for bothering you this late but can you drop me at Eden bar and wait for a few minute ?" - Chaewon lightly taps on Jinsoul's left shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll feel insecure if you take a cab at this hour. Do you need any help ?" - Jinsoul turns around to face Chaewon, worriedly asks.

Chaewon shook her head then got out of the car. Walking to the back door of Eden's she finds someone mumbling her name creepily.

"Aiss can't believe she is really here." Chaewon smacks her tongue with what she saw. Hyejoo is using the huge trashcan as her bed. Shaking her head, this is unacceptable. Maybe breaking up with this girl was a right choice after all.

"Dumbass." Chaewon curses out loud. Local residents starts paying attention to them. Oh that isn't strange at all since she is still in her hot pink sleeping dress and bunny slippers.  
She is here just to escort someone.

"Yah Son Hyejoo, wake up." - Chaewon pinches Hyejoo's plumpy cheeks. Hyejoo usually sleeps really deep.

Hyejoo rubs her eyes and slightly opens. Her vision is still vague but how could she forget that voice.

"Chaewon, I.. just want to say... I miss you. I've always missed you since then and now." Hyejoo suddenly screams which made Chaewon freezes at the moment. Did she just say she missed me ?

"Are you out of your mind ? Shut up or everyone would think that I'm friend with a furry girl who screamed a few second ago." - Chaewon quickly shuts Hyejoo's mouth by both of her tiny hands. First Kim Hyunjin and now Son Hyejoo, wondering why her life is being so hard with her. Chaewon sighs, waves for Jinsoul to come and help her. How can she handle this big bad wolf who eats 5 meals a day by herself ?

"Thanks for helping me, unnie. I owe you a lot." - Chaewon closes the car's door, try to catch her breath after struggling to put Hyejoo into the car. 

"It's not a big deal, Chae. I see that you are still madly in love." - Jinsoul says and giggles at the same time. Chaewon is a whole blushing mess right now but tries to deny it.

"No, I'm just helping a stranger. We ended up years ago." - Follow the momentum, Chaewon pushes Hyejoo's head, makes it hit the window quite hard.

"Oh my God, NO." - Chaewon's face turns into a shade of grey, softly touches the lump on Hyejoo's forehead. Hyejoo doesn't react to it which Chaewon knows she is fucked up.  
_________________________________________

"Thanks again unnie. I wouldn't have made it without your help. It's really late, you should stay." 

"It's okay, Chae. I'm heading home now. My Lippie must be waiting so bye from now." - Jinsoul steps closer to give a kiss onto Chaewon's cheeks as the younger blondie makes a stank face but secretly likes to be doted on by her unnie. she closes the door behind and quickly moves toward the bedroom with one of her arms around Hyejoo's waist.

Chaewon walks heavily to her cozy bedroom, ruthlessly drops Hyejoo onto her bed and then rushes to the kitchen. Five minutes later, she comes back after taking a sip of her banana milk to refill the energy she has wasted on Hyejoo minutes ago.

Take a look at her own bedroom, Chaewon sighs again, it's been a long time since she last saw Hyejoo here. She usually came home with this same old condition, drunk as fuck and Chaewon was always the one who has to clean after what she left. That was just so annoyed but Chaewon had to admit that she missed all these same old days and especially the girl who is now sleeping peacefully under her cover. It feels so good but hurt so bad, people said. 

Suddenly, thinking about things happened between her and Hyejoo makes Chaewon upset. On the day they splited up, also their 6th year anniversary, maybe Chaewon did asked and hoped too much but at least Hyejoo had to prepare something properly by herself, right ?  
_________________________________________

Flashback,

Seoul, DD/MM/YYYY  
2 years ago,

"Hyejoo ah, do you remember what day is it today ? - Chaewon sat down next to Hyejoo on the couch, softly snuggled into the crook of Hyejoo's neck when she was watching some stupid and lame comedy shows. 

"Hmm ? Isn't it the daughter of the president's birthday or the anniversary of two weeks that we haven't f..."

"Shut ut, you pervert." - Chaewon quickly covered her girlfriend's mouth, prevented her from saying the f word.

"But seriously, you don't remember anything ?" - This time, Chaewon sat up to look at Hyejoo, hoping for her to recognize something. 

"So it isn't. Gosh I've just read some tabloid this morning and they wrote that. What on Earth journalists are doing nowadays ? Oh, by the way, I've just bought this t-shirt. You like it ?" - Hyejoo turned to face Chaewon and took off her leather jacket to let Chaewon had a closer look about her new t-shirt. It's black with a huge, colorful "UP" word in the middle. Chaewon couldn't get it why Hyejoo found it pretty, her taste wasn't this bad. Wait, back tothe main problem. 

"It's our anniversary. What is on your mind ? Another girl who is prettier and much more sexier than this one and only Park Chaewon ?" - Chaewon's gazed turned into an angry one.

"No" - Hyejoo scratched her neck. "I'm sorry,  
I thought it was tomorrow." Hyejoo whispered. Those words came out softly from her mouth that even could be blown away by wind but hit Chaewon's heart harshly. She knew Hyejoo is care-free and sometimes unmindful but she couldn't stand this person any longer.

Chaewon rushed to their shared bedroom, grabbed a suitcase and put all of Hyejoo's clothes in. After that, she opened the entrance door of the apartment and threw them out. 

"Hey Princess, what are you doing with my stuffs ?" - Hyejoo was stunned by what had just happened.

"What, you don't get it ? We're over, Son Hyejoo. Let's break up." Chaewon took a deep breath, then used all of her strength which she didn't know where they came from to kick Hyejoo out. Chaewon closed the door, didn't pay attention to any of her "ex" girlfriend's surprised reaction. Hyejoo held the suitcase in her hand and didn't know why she was abandoned.  
_________________________________________

And that was how Park Chaewon and Son Hyejoo' nonsensical love story ended. Chaewon knew a part of that was her fault but she always blamed it on Hyejoo.

There was one time when Chaewon went shopping, suddenly she saw that ugly "UP" t-shirt again. Chaewon didn't mind bringing it to the shop owner and had an argument with him in order to take it down from the display-stand. How could people sell this weirdo design ? Such a bad taste they had. Finally, the manager couldn't stand her anger and crunchy voice so he agreed to throw it into the storage. 

That argument was so funny eventhough that was just because of her own issues. Chaewon laughs so hard thinking about it that tears start to run down of her baby face. Swipe them away, Chaewon gets on the bed quietly, avoids making the other person wake up.

As she remembers, Hyejoo is very clingy. She decreases the attachment and skinship with their other friends but always clinging to Chaewon when they are alone. Chaewon will say she likes this of Hyejoo. 1 2 3, she smiles to herself. She used to count how many seconds left until Hyejoo started to cling onto her. Wait a minute, what is she doing ? Oh goddamm it Park Chaewon, you are not even a fool anymore but a clown. 

Hmm

Chaewon is freezing right now. Hyejoo has just rest her chin on the top of Chaewon's head and let out a soft groan. 

"Yah Son Hyejoo, get off from me." - Chaewon tries to turn around and pushes Hyejoo away but it's too late. Hyejoo's left arm wraps around her tiny waist and reeves her right arm through the crook of Chaewon's neck. Chaewon shamelessly flustered because of their current position. But something distracts her.

"Eww Hyejoo, you are so stinky. The combination of wine and garbage smells awful." Chaewon frowns but she can't push Hyejoo away. Deep down inside her lonely heart, she has waited for this moment to happen one more time. Okay Park Chaewon, stay calm, it's just a night and you can deal with it like the same old days. After the inner struggling, Chaewon finally snores softly in Hyejoo's embrace.


	2. You and I

The next morning,

"Huh, where am I ?" - Hyejoo suddenly sits up, checks herself and sees that she is wearing the same clothes from last night. Thanks God the person who brought me here didn't do anything. 

"It's 9AM and what the hell is wrong with you ? This is my house." - Chaewon sits next to Hyejoo on the bed with her arms clasps her knees, coldly relpies. 

"Princess ? Wow, I've never thought I would have a chance to come back here." - Hyejoo excited says.

"Keep on dreaming. I'm going to kick you out in a few more minutes." - Chaewon stands up and walks straight to the bathroom. She yawned tiredly since the insomia last night but mostly because of someone. 

"Hey take it slow. I have a lot to talk with you." - Hyejoo says as she follows Chaewon.

"But I have nothing to say. So please go."

"Are you sure you didn't touch me ? Why there is a tumor on my forehead ? Ouch." - Hyejoo frowns because of the pain when she touches her wound. It looks like a small unicorn's horn

"Oh Lord, No. You smelled like a skunk and rest your head on the huge ass trashcan last night next to the bar's backdoor. That tumor was my fault, I pushed you to the window of Jinsoul unnie's car. Sorry." - Chaewon replies phlegmatically.

"Well at least you should make it up to me." - Hyejoo squats in Chaewon's presence, holds her painful head.

"For what ? I threw all of my self-esteem just to bring you here and now you are asking for more. What's the big deal ?" - Chaewon clenches her fist and is ready to punch Hyejoo.

"Princess... you are so dictatorial." - Hyejoo pouts, sulkily steps outside. What was that ? Since when did Hyejoo become so damn cute ? Chaewon asks herself, her old Hyejoo used to have a very cold and wicked face.

"What are you waiting for ? Just go home. I have a lot of things to do and I don't need any company." Chaewon frowns, stares and the brunette who is now sitting on her couch.

"I'm waiting for the breakfast. You aren't planning to invite me to stay, are you ?" 

"You are so shameless, Hyejoo. Watch less romance tales because there is no way I'm gonna let you stay here for any longer. Now go." - Chaewon shakes her head and points her index finger to the door.

"Then I'll cook breakfast myself. You shouldn't skip breakfast, Princess. You look skinnier these days. Maybe I'm not around is the reason." - Hyejoo stands up and walks to the kitchen. Chaewon slightly blushes because of that. Still, she wonders who will win "The Shameless competition" if she puts Hyunjin and Hyejoo as contestants.  
________________________________

"Chae, I know you are touched but come here before those pancakes get cold." - Hyejoo voices from the kitchen, makes Chaewon smacks her tongue but still goes inside to see what can Hyejoo do.

"Did you try it ? Is it poisoned ?" - To be honest, Hyejoo was the one who would always cook for both of them since Chaewon would be the one that burnt the whole kitchen down. After Hyejoo's gone, Chaewon decided to eat out. Sometimes she would stop over at Jinsoul's or Hyunjin's places to fill her hunger. So it's not weird that she still can't cook eventually. 

"I tasted it and I'm still alive, Princess." - Hyejoo smiles sincerely, beats her own breast while boasting about the pancakes.

"Okay, I trust you." - Chaewon shakily have a bite. This is so good just like the same old day. She wanna cry so bad right now.

"How is it ?" - Hyejoo hopefully smiles

"Good." - Chaewon says as she cuts another piece of the pancakes and puts it in her mouth.

"That's it ? I cooked for you with all my heart. At least you should give me a proper compliment." - Hyejoo shows her puppy eyes and Chaewon has to stop eating. Thinking for a moment, she then lifts her thumb up.

"Scrumptious."

"..." - Hyejoo was speechless. Chaewon has changed a lot after 2 years and that is sad.

"Oh it's already 7. They are going to film Love Playlist. Come on Chae, we used to watch this together." - Hyejoo rushes to the couch and turns on the TV. Chaewon joins her after doing the dishes.

Chaewon smiles bitterly to herself. Hyejoo will never change. Can't believe last night when she was embraced by Hyejoo, Chaewon has thought that maybe Hyejoo would ask for another chance but she was wrong. She should stop living in her vivid imagination. Chaewon sighs, quietly sits by Hyejoo's side. She is now focusing on the TV screen that she won't recognize Chaewon's presense next to her. 

"Babo" - Chaewon murmurs with her tiny and crunchy voice. She spends minutes admiring Hyejoo's feature. This nose, those wolf's eyes, those chubby cheeks and the unique triangular mouth, nothing's different. Chaewon can't keep her hands, closes the gap between them and gives Hyejoo's right cheek a hard bite, also not forget to grind her teeth.

"Ahh that's hurt, Chae. Are you in your teething period ?" - Hyejoo slightly pushes her away, rubs her cheek which now has Chaewon's teeth marks. It's now swelling.

"I... you better go right now." - Chaewon feels like there is something ripped her heart out into pieces. Hyejoo would never push her away but today she has the courage to did that. No more hope, no need to wait, Chaewon tells herself not to flutter again because of this girl.

"But the movie..." - Hyejoo shakily points at the TV.

"..."

"You are fucking done, Son Hyejoo." - Chaewon shouts, she can't stand the one she "used to" love anymore. She pushes Hyejoo to the wood floor and sits on her abdomen. Let's see how will this dork go home after this.

"Princess please let me go, I won't tease you. I'm heading home right now." - Hyejoo begs but Chaewon ignores all of her efforts. 

"..."

Hyejoo's eyes open widely. Chaewon has just slapped her, triple slaps.

"The first one is for 2 years ago, I kicked you ouf. You didn't knock the door or begged me to let you in and forgive you but took that goddamm suitcase and left for real. The second one is for 2 years later, we met but you didn't try to get me back. I've waited forever just to her your sincere apology. Is that too much ? And the third one... is the bonus because I hate you, fucking hate you." Chaewon tightens Hyejoo's collar.

"Ouch... I don't understand. You left me first but why do I have to apologize ? I didn't do anything wrong to you back then and even at the moment." It's hurt so bad that Hyejoo's tears is shading her vision. 

"Forget about it. I'll meet Jiho unnie tomorrow and tell her that I'm willing to marry her then kick you out of my heart forever." - Chaewon lets go of Hyejoo and hides her face in the crook of the taller neck. It doesn't matter how hard Chaewon had tried to heal their relationship, Hyejoo's carelessness would always pull it down. They were opposite to each other from the beginning, why the hell does Chaewon have to wait ?

"Wait what do you mean ?"

"Oh I said I'm meeting with Jiho unnie tomorrow and dicussing about the wedding, clear ? No one will disturb you from now on, got it ? Find yourself a girl who won't ask you for so many annoying ing things like me."

"Who is Jiho ?" - Hyejoo asks in curiosity.

"Oh I haven't told you ? She is Hyunjin's cousin. We first met on a blind date which Hyunjin and Heejin arranged and got on with each other quite well. She even dyed her hair blonde just to match with me. She looks really pretty and..."

"Stop Chaewon, I don't want it." - Hyejoo groans in annoyance, quickly grabs her arms around Chaewon's hips . The love of her life is getting married with someone else but not her. No, Hyejoo will always be Chaewon's knight, not that "Jiho unnie" who looks damn hot in both blonde and black hair Chaewon has mentioned.

"So you want me to be single for the rest of my life ? How selfish is that ?"

"No, I mean... I don't want you to marry someone else."

"You lost your chances."

"I've never lost it, you just haven't let me try." - Hyejoo starts to loosen her arms, her face is really unsightly.

"What the fuck ? You've never proposed to me so how do I suppose to say "yes" ?"

"You don't wear that."

"What ?" - Chaewon is now curious.

"That."

"What's that ? - Chaewon starts to lose her temper, what is Hyejoo hiding from her ?

"..."

"Hey what did you say earlier ? I don't wear what ? Say it again." - Chaewon frowns, she is really impatient right now.

"UP"

"UP ?" - UP means above. Chaewon slightly looks up to her apartment's ceiling and sees a small red velvet box. She wonders how long it has been there. So Hyejoo didn't forget their anniversary after all but try to ignore it on purpose. Also she was being weird by wearing that ugly black tee with the huge ass "UP" word on it. Hyejoo never acted like that, Chaewon wishes she recognized it sooner. She stands there, tears filling up. Hyejoo is a fool but so does she. They are both fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update as soon as possible eventhough schoolworks and projects are waiting for me so hope you guys enjoy.


	3. She said "Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon is goddamm cute here like how she looks like. Hyejoo just lovesher so much.

"So you haven't recognize that the box was there all the time for 2 years ? I've found the most professional jeweller in Incheon and asked him to help me." - Hyejoo freezes, hides her face in the cushion, whining like a babg. 

On the other hand, Chaewon is blushing, like there is a thousand butterflies in her stomach. She opens the small box then carefully picks the pair of rings up to have a closer look. Chaewon slides the ring into her finger then holds Hyejoo's hand up and does the same.

"Perfect."

"You like it ?" - Hyejoo looks up to face her.

"..."

"Don't be like that. Will you marry me ?" - Hyejoo stands up, grabs her shoulder and shakes them roughly. It makes Chaewon so dizzy that she can't even see Hyejoo's face.

"..."

"PARK CHAEWON, GOWON PARK, WILL YOU MARRY ME, THE ONE AND ONLY SON HYEJOO, OLIVIA HYE ?"

"Fine, YES, I agree. Pleased ? No need to scream like you've just got out from the psychiatric hospital." - Chaewon smiles sweetly, truly smile. All of a sudden she grabs Hyejoo's colar once again, pull the latter closer.

"Don't hit me." - This girl in front of her used to tease her a lot and sometimes hit Chaewon really hard but look at her now. Does she think Chaewon is a lion ?

"Close you eyes, wolfie." - Chaewon tiptoes to kiss Hyejoo, tries to deepen the kiss by pulling the scauff of Hyejoo next closer. Hyejoo gets what is happening, tighten her arms around Chaewon's torso and lead the kiss. Chaewon softly moans and melts into the kiss as Hyejoo takes the chance to slide her tongue in the blonde's mouth. Desire takes over their mind and it's driving Chaewon insane. They pull out after a while, Chaewon rests her hand on Hyejoo's heart in order to hear every of her single heartbeat against the same thing of her own.

"Hmm It's been a long time since you last enthusiastic like this." - Hyejoo leans in again and softly licks Chaewon's earlobe.

"Stop." - Chaewon tugs on the corner of Hyejoo shirt to keep herself balanced. Chaewon hates the fact that Hyejoo knows her to well and also her weakness. She hates that it's been years but she still madly blushes when she is with Hyejoo.

"You was the one who seduced me so you have to take the responsibility, babe." - Hyejoo whispers in a low tone then suddenly lifts Chaewon up, makes her legs grab around the brunnete hair naturally to keep herself balance.

Chaewon feels a chill run down her spine as Hyejoo carries her and gives her kisses all over neck. She starts to suck it and leaves a bunch of red marks.

"Now you are mine. I haven't forgiven you because you let Jinsoul kissed your cheek last night. I pretended to sleep so that you would hold me so I saw that. Now let's go to your bedroom."  
_________________________________________

This is not the first time Hyejoo had cooked for Chaewon, actually the second time in a day but maybe Hyejoo puts a lots of love in there so Chaewon finds it more delicious than Hyunjin's Kimchi stew.

Hyejoo is washing the dishes with Chaewon standing next to her. Chaewon keeps pouting and makes Hyejoo to kiss her from time to time. At first Hyejoo agreed and caress her but it's been 30 minutes and she hasn't finished washing the dishes yet.

"Go play your Switch in the living room." - Hyejoo knits her brows and warns her girlfriend (future wife) with a fake-angry voice.

"I heard someone texted you. You want to text her back so decide to kick me out, right ?" - Chaewon bursts with suppressed anger.

Well Park Chaewon hasn't changed after all. She's still a possessive girlfriend. Hyejoo has to assume she kinda likes it whenever Chaewon is jealous. 

Hyejoo doesn'r reply, focuses on what she has to do. Chaewon is really mad right now, she stomps out to the living room. Hyejoo isn't foolish, she knows what Chaewon means so she will make it up to her later. Hyejoo smiles at the thought crossed her mind, her girlfriend is do adorable.

Putting the last bowl onto the self, Hyejoo quickly removes the apron and rushes to the living room. Ignoring Chaewon who is uncomfortable and scowling, Hyejoo lies on top of her on the couch and peppers her with tons of butterfly kisses. Chaewon giggles affer a while and changes their position. She is now sitting on Hyejoo's lap and cuddling with the latter. 

"Ahh my lipstick is blurred." - Chaewon glares at Hyejoo but still takes a piece of tissue to remove it from Hyejoo's lips. 

Hyejoo giggles softly, she has waited for this reunion for so long. Having Chaewon in her embrace and cuddling all day long. Sometimes they don't need to say anything but still can feel the very strong bond. That's what people call "Soulmates."

"Chaewon..."

"Hmm ?"

Hyejoo grabs Chaewon's face with one of her hands. She uses the other one to hold Chaewon's chin, lifts it up and makes Chaewon to face her. She looks into Chaewon's dark orbs and says softly: "I love you."

Chaewon blinks her eyes then raises her brow. She smirks and says: "I know, I love you, too." She pulls Hyejoo in for a long kiss which makes she feels breathless after.

"Let me carry you to bed, Princess." - Hyejoo lifts Chaewon up and carries her in a bridal-style. She moves quickly, puts Chaewon down onto the bed then joins her and pulls the cover over themselves.

"Sleep tight, princess." - Hyejoo plants a kiss on her forehead and softly rubs her back. Just like the same old days.

The moonlight shines peacefully through the window with two women who are cuddling up in their bed.

"Hey"

"What ?"

"Text Jiho and say you changed your mind."

"Are you jealous ?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Yes, I am."

"You big meanie. Don't worry, I told her she's amazing but let just be friends."

"Good because you are mine."  
________________________________________

.  
.  
.  
"YAH SON HYEJOO, STOP PLAYING ON YOUR PC AND COME HELP ME." - Chaewon calls out for help. She can't handle both Bbomi and Gureum at the same time by herself.

"On my way, babe" - Hyejoo puts down her headphone and rushes to where the voice of her wife came from.

They have been married for 3 years now and things are just simply perfect. Of course arguments would always occur but Hyejoo wouldn't let her chance go this time. She always made it up to Chaewon like doing the iron for weeks, washing the dishes for the entire of her life and giving Chaewon relaxing massages every night. 

Actually Hyejoo is the one who does all the chores in this house, she won't let Chaewon touch these stuffs.

Why ? Not because Chaewon is clumsy nor lazy nor will mess it up. Just because Hyejoo loves her so much and is willing to do everything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was a part of chapter 2 but I decided to split them into 2. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll be back with another au.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks for reading this shortfic. This is my first time and English isn't my mother tongue so if I made any gramatical mistake or mistypo, please ignore it.


End file.
